Prism Live
Prism Live (プリズムライブ, Purizumu Raibu) is a type of appeal in Prism Shows that was supposed to be introduced into the Naru's world by Rinne until she came upon an accident. History Naru's world came upon danger because of June Amou and Edel Rose students who continued to reign at the top by keeping to the rules and minimizing their mistakes in order to achieve the highest scores possible. Because of this danger, Rinne decided to introduce Naru's world a new sparkle called the Prism Live. As she was on her way to this world, she got caught in an accident and found herself lost with no memories of her past. Soon, the new sparkle was performed by Naru during her audition for a position as manager at Prism Stone. Overview A Prism Live is generally the transformation of a Pair Friend into a instrument (instrument varies among different characters) in which the Prism Star uses to perform. When performing, a new stage is created and they each play a certain tune of their own whilst skating around the stage, through the runway, and performing Prism Jumps. Because this appeal is new, they weren't legible for scoring in the Dreaming Session tournament where it was first introduced to the wider public. After the Heartbeat Days Session exhibition, Hijiri Himuro, the chairman of the Prism Show association, announced it will be finally legible for scoring in an upcoming Try! Groovin' Session trio tournament. There is also a specific movement for Prism Stars when they perform Prism Live before each Prism Jump. Before performing their first jump they move in circles around the stage, before the second jump they glide down the runway on their knees, before the third jump they skate down the runway and stop midway, and before the fourth jump they race down the rest of the runway till they reach the end. The performers do not perform with their instruments for any more jumps after that, unless the Prism Jump requires their instruments such as Rainbow Arch Fantasy, Shiny Star Fantasia and Swinging Heart Rhythm. Users Screenshots Naru NARUprismlivejump1-1.png NARUprismlivejump1-2.png NARUprismlivejump1-3.png NARUprismlivejump2-1.png NARUprismlivejump2-2.png NARUprismlivejump3-1.png NARUprismlivejump3-2.png Ann ANNprismlivejump1-1.png ANNprismlivejump1-2.png ANNprismlivejump1-3.png ANNprismlivejump1-4.png ANNprismlivejump2-1.png ANNprismlivejump2-2.png ANNprismlivejump3-1.png Ito ITOprismlivejump1-1.png ITOprismlivejump1-2.png ITOprismlivejump1-3.png ITOprismlivejump1-4.png ITOprismlivejump2-1.png ITOprismlivejump2-2.png ITOprismlivejump3-1.png Rinne RINNEprismlivejump1-1.png RINNEprismlivejump1-2.png RINNEprismlivejump1-3.png RINNEprismlivejump2-1.png RINNEprismlivejump2-2.png RINNEprismlivejump3-1.png RINNEprismlivejump3-2.png RINNEprismlivejump4-1.png Otoha OTOHAprismlivejump1-1.png OTOHAprismlivejump1-2.png OTOHAprismlivejump1-3.png OTOHAprismlivejump1-4.png OTOHAprismlivejump1-5.png OTOHAprismlivejump2-1.png OTOHAprismlivejump2-2.png OTOHAprismlivejump3-1.png Wakana WAKANAprismlivejump1-1.png WAKANAprismlivejump1-2.png WAKANAprismlivejump1-3.png WAKANAprismlivejump1-4.png WAKANAprismlivejump1-5.png WAKANAprismlivejump1-6.png WAKANAprismlivejump2-1.png WAKANAprismlivejump2-2.png WAKANAprismlivejump3-1.png Bell BERUprismlivejump1-1.png BERUprismlivejump1-2.png BERUprismlivejump1-3.png BERUprismlivejump2-1.png BERUprismlivejump2-2.png BERUprismlivejump3-1.png BERUprismlivejump3-2.png BERUprismlivejump4-1.png Happy Rain Ann Try Groovin Session Prism Live.jpg ITOhappyrainprismlive.png Naru Try Groovin Session Prism Live 2.jpg Happy Rain Prism Live 2.jpg Naru Ann Prism Live.jpg NARUANNhappyrainprismlive.png HAPPYRAINprismlive.png Happy Rain Prism Live 3.jpg Belle Rose Wakana Prism Stone Prism Live.jpg Wakana Prism Stone Prism Live 3.jpg OTOHAbelleroseprismlive.png Otoha Prism Stone Prism Live 2.jpg Otoha Prism Stone Prism Live 3.jpg BERUbelleroseprismlive2.png Bell Prism Stone Prism Live 3.jpg BELLEROSEprismlive.png BERUWAKANAbeleroseprismlive.png OTOHAbelleroseprismlive2.png Bell Rose Prism Stone Prism Live 3.jpg June JUNEprismlivejump1-1.png JUNEprismlivejump1-2.png JUNEprismlivejump1-3.png JUNEprismlivejump1-4.png JUNEprismlivejump2-1.png JUNEprismlivejump2-2.png JUNEprismlivejump3-1.png JUNEprismlivejump3-2.png JUNEprismlivejump4-1.png Naru & Rinne NARUandRINNEprismlivejump1-1.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump1-2.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump1-3.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump2-1.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump2-2.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump3-1.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump3-2.png NARUandRINNEprismlivejump4-1.png Ann & Wakana Duo WAKANAcherryprismlive.png ANNcherryprismlive.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump1-1.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump1.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump2-1.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump2-2.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump2.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump3-1.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump3-2.png ANN&WAKANAprismlive2.png ANN&WAKANAcherryprismlivejump4.png Ito & Otoha Duo OTOHAaliveprismlive.png ITOaliveprismlive.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump1-1.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump1.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump2-1.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump2-2.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump2.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump3-1.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump3.png ITO&OTOHAprismlivejump4.png Naru & Bell Duo BERUlittlewingsprismlive.png NARUlittlewingprismlive.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump1-1.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump1-2.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump2-1.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump2-2.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump3-1.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump3-2.png NARU&BERUprismlivejump4-1.png Rinne & June Duo RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump1-1.png RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump1-2.png RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump1-3.png RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump2-1.png RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump2-2.png RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump3-1.png RINNE&JUNEprismlivejump4-1.png Category:Important Terms Category:Prism live